The purpose of this project is to provide research training opportunities for students enrolled in the DVM program of the Oklahoma State University College of Veterinary Medicine (OSU-CVM). Students will gain intensive, short-term research training during the summer after their first or second year in the professional program. By the end of the three-month Program, the students will have intense, hands-on experience in a biomedical research project, exposure to a wide range of other biomedical research projects, an understanding of the responsible conduct of research, and be able to effectively present their research results to a community of scientists. Since 1995, OSU-CVM has provided research training for 81 veterinary students, 32 males and 49 females, including 19 students from minority groups underrepresented in biomedical research through the T35 mechanism. A survey conducted of Program participants indicated that although most had little desire to conduct research before entering the Program, more than two-thirds expressed an interest after going through the Program. Experience in the Program was rated as useful to excellent by 97% of students surveyed and 95% said they would "enthusiastically" recommend it to other students. Success of the Program is also indicated by the number of manuscripts and abstracts on which participants are included as authors and by the number of students presenting their research at national meetings. Due to the tremendous increase in research activity in the OSU-CVM, i.e., a 300% increase in expenditures over a five-year period and 600% since 1990, the OSU-CVM is now poised to provide the highest quality research experiences for the veterinary students in this Program. There are plenty of high quality mentors for the Program and the pool from which the participants are selected is as good as it has ever been in terms of GPAs and GRE scores. We are confident that we can continue to provide a high quality short-term research training experience for veterinary medicine students for another five years.